The present invention relates generally to the field of hardware management and reconstruction of hardware using visual graphics and more particularly to a three-dimensional video graphic showing the steps necessary to repair the hardware.
Repair and maintenance of manufacturing and production equipment requires fully equipped, safety-trained operators who are capable of performing a wide range of repairs for a diverse group of machines. Some of the tasks performed by these operators include inspection, disassembly, re-assembly, alignment, measurements, cabling, component repair, milling, turning, boring, and many other procedures to help ensure a machine is operating at optimum performance and safety. Operators need to be well trained in many different skills, and knowledgeable of many machines, brands, and technologies to complete these tasks. Operators may require an educational background in areas such as electronics, mechanics, software, chemicals, and other scientific areas as well have an understanding of the difference between brands and models within the brand's product lines.
Operators frequently use manuals to understand the machines the operators are repairing and/or maintaining. Sometimes a manual contains models of the machines, along with the textual directions. These models can be in the form of 2-dimensional drafts, 3-dimensional models, templates, schematics, or other forms of visual data that can give the operator a better understanding of the machine or component. The models can be of a single component or of a thousand part machine. They can be created on a computer or other computing device and can be from shell models, to solid models including specific material characteristics.